


lesson two.

by andnowforyaya



Series: blue moon pet house series [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Panic Attacks, Prostitution, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Minhyuk arrives at Blue Moon House. Kihyun is not pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you see anything that should be tagged that isn't.

Kihyun feigns sleep when he feels Hoseok stirring behind him. Truthfully he has been awake for nearly an hour, the sun streaming in a cool grey light through the curtains in front of the windows, but he couldn't find it in himself to move, not with Hoseok's arm heavy over his waist, Hoseok's breath warm against the back of his neck. He feels Hoseok place a kiss there, and then Hoseok's hand is roaming over Kihyun's bare chest, exploring the smooth skin over his pecs, dragging his fingernails lightly over him. He kisses Kihyun's shoulder, and Kihyun feels himself melting.

“Wake up,” Hoseok whispers. 

Kihyun whines audibly, pouting and rolling over in Hoseok's hold, pretending to have just been awakened. They're naked under the sheets, and he can feel Hoseok's body form to his, the way the other’s hips seem to make space for him, the lazy movement of his cock.

“Hey, beautiful,” Hoseok says against Kihyun's lips, before kissing him with an inhale, his tongue swiping the seam of Kihyun's lips. Kihyun opens his mouth for Hoseok, sighing when Hoseok deepens the kiss.

They explore each other slowly, and Kihyun luxuriates in the thorough, sweet attention. Hoseok focuses on the marks he’d left on Kihyun from their activities last night -- the bruise forming at Kihyun’s collarbone, the sensitive skin over the crests of Kihyun’s hips, his swollen lips. Then Hoseok pulls away and rolls over onto his back, sighing, and Kihyun instinctively curls closer to keep as much contact between as possible, tucked against Hoseok’s side.

“Master Hyunwoo will be back soon,” Hoseok says.

Kihyun splays a hand over Hoseok’s chest, quiet.

“I should get ready,” Hoseok says, turning to look at Kihyun with those soft eyes of his. Kihyun’s breath gets caught in his throat. “You should, too, pet. Remember, we’re all to have lunch together.”

“I didn’t get such a welcome,” Kihyun argues, pushing out his bottom lip, and Hoseok laughs breathily.

He shifts so he can cup Kihyun’s cheek against his palm, and swipes his thumb lightly over the silky skin under Kihyun’s eye with affection. “It was the middle of the night when you arrived. You got a big breakfast welcome the next morning. Don’t be so grumpy; Hyunwoo-hyung will not like that.”

“Master Hyunwoo can’t control how I feel, about lunch or about the new pet,” Kihyun says. He turns his face toward Hoseok’s palm and kisses it, and when he looks back at his master there is a strange light in his eyes, a brightness Kihyun hasn’t seen before.

Hoseok sighs with a hum. “I am too lenient with you,” he says like he’s admitting to a crime, his brows dipping lower, but he keeps brushing his thumb over Kihyun’s skin and then he’s closing the distance between them again and pressing his lips against Kihyun’s for a tender, full moment. It feels like the warmth of the sun after a winter too long and cold.

.

Kihyun runs into Hyungwon in the bathroom, the taller pet massaging scented oils into his skin and dotting gold dust over his collarbones as he leans over the counter of the sink, inspecting his pores. The mirror is all fogged up but Hyungwon’s reflection is beautiful, and Kihyun almost feels like he’s intruding. His hand holding the damp towel around his waist tightens when their eyes meet in the mirror. Hyungwon holds his gaze for a moment, and then his line of sight slides to the marks on Kihyun’s collarbone.

“Had fun with a client?” Hyungwon asks, lips curling into a smile.

Kihyun scowls even as he feels his cheeks redden. His heart somersaults for some reason at Hyungwon’s words. He remembers how Hoseok treated him the night before, how lovely it had been, Hoseok’s skilled fingers and his mouth. How Hoseok fucked him so tender and slow that Kihyun was crying by the time he came. How Hoseok held him after and let him fall asleep in his arms. 

And this wasn’t the first time. They’d made a habit of it, and now Kihyun craves Hoseok’s touch and attentions at night the way a desert craves water.

 _Fun_ isn’t how Kihyun would describe it. His tongue seems to swell up in his mouth whenever he even thinks about telling any of the other pets what he and Master Hoseok get up to some nights. The others assume the marks left on Kihyun’s body are the work of his clients, and Kihyun has never corrected them. He’s not sure why.

He stalks up to the sink and pushes Hyungwon with his shoulder. The other pet steps back, his eyes widening. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

Kihyun doesn’t know. He feels a fire in his heart and it hurts, but he thinks it might hurt more if it were put out. “Nothing,” he says, immediately feeling regretful for taking his confusion out on Hyungwon. He shrugs and turns on the faucet. “Woke up too late, I guess.”

“You? Wake up late?” Hyungwon teases. “Must have been some session.”

“It was,” Kihyun says, his voice getting caught on the short sentence. He starts to brush his teeth so he doesn’t have to talk anymore.

Hyungwon pats his shoulder when he’s about to leave the bathroom, sharing a sympathetic look with Kihyun in the mirror, whose mouth is full of toothpaste foam. “You know,” Hyungwon says, “if you don’t like it, you can always tells Master Hoseok or Master Hyunwoo.” His eyes are on the bruise at Kihyun’s collarbone again. “They’ll make sure he never comes back to Blue Moon.”

Kihyun coughs at the idea of telling Hoseok he doesn’t like what they do together in the middle of the night, sputtering toothpaste over the counter, some flecks landing on the mirror, and Hyungwon wrinkles his nose, distancing himself immediately.

“God, clean yourself,” Hyungwon says, shaking his head as he walks away.

.

Lunch is an arrangement of cut fruit and salads and dainty sandwiches on platters prepared by the day-time staff, and is to be served in the dining room adjacent to the parlor. Kihyun had spent too long laying in bed with his hair still wet thinking about Hoseok, perplexed by his own fixation. He’s never felt so drawn to anyone before, not in the way Hoseok seems to hook him by his navel and pull, the feeling he gets around Hoseok deep and guttural, and then Hoseok will smile and it’s like Kihyun is being carried by a hundred balloons. Is this normal between a master and pet? The only thing Kihyun has ever felt towards his other masters was reluctant submission and, occasionally, fear.

Finally, when the time for lunch drew too close, Kihyun had scrambled to dress himself and put on makeup, settling for a cream-colored sweater and dark jeans -- ones without any rips in them -- and lining his eyes. He’d run his fingers through his hair to style it half-heartedly and told himself it was all he could do. Lunch would be less formal than dinner, anyway, and the worse of two evils between appearance and tardiness was being late.

At least, this is what Hoseok told him.

Now, he wonders if maybe he should have tried a little harder at making himself presentable. Jooheon and Changkyun greet him as he takes his seat across from them at the dining table, both of them wearing sleeker, dark sweaters for the cool weather, their earlobes glittering with studs and tiny chains, a complement to their thin, black leather collars with delicate silver chains dripping from the d-ring in the middle, right under their throats.

Kihyun touches his own collar around his neck. It’s the same he wore at his last house, plain and black.

“I wonder if he’ll get along with us right away or if he’ll need time to warm up,” Changkyun is saying to Jooheon. “Remember how you were so afraid of Kihyunnie-hyung when he first go there?”

“What?” Jooheon protests, almost squawking. “I was not.”

“You so were,” Changkyun says. “You came to sleep in my room because you thought he was gonna get you in the middle of the night! Or something.” Changkyun reaches out and pinches Jooheon’s cheek. “Don’t worry -- it was cute.”

Jooheon smiles, his cheeks dimpling, and playfully shoves at Changkyun, and then they’re laughing over something else. Kihyun feels a smile form on his lips watching them. The youngest two of the group still carry a fresh innocence and charm that Kihyun lost a long time ago. Beside them and directly across from Kihyun is an extra seat -- presumably for the new pet. Hoseok and Hyunwoo always sit at the opposite heads of the table.

“I swear you’re actually such a sap,” Hyungwon says in the seat beside him. “You look like goo looking at them.” 

“At least I don’t look like a turtle,” Kihyun returns. And then he adds, “All the time,” and Hyungwon rolls his eyes, though the corners of his lips are twitching into a smile.

Hyungwon always look immaculate. His hair is light and wavy, artfully messy. His lips are plump and pouty without putting any color on them. He lines his eyes but so finely you could think he had used nothing at all. He’s wearing a thin sweater that cuts low over his collarbones, and his collar glistens at his throat. It is leather like the rest of theirs but set with tiny diamonds in a single line around the circumference, a gift from Master Hyunwoo.

“That insult will get old fast,” Hyungwon says, and Kihyun opens his mouth to retort when Hoseok saunters in through the doorway, followed closely by Hyunwoo and then another man, slight like Kihyun but probably taller. Both Hyunwoo and Hoseok are dressed in black sweaters, though Hoseok’s sleeves are pushed up to his elbows. Hoseok’s blond hair sticks up in some places, fluffy and light. 

The stranger is wearing white: a white shirt, white pants, white shoes. His hair is white, also. He smiles when he sees the pets around the table, and his teeth are blindingly white. His jaw is strong but his features are soft, almost angelic. Hoseok sits at one end of the table, close to Kihyun and to the empty seat, while Hyunwoo sits at the other. The new pet takes his seat also, turning his nervous smile to Hoseok.

Kihyun realizes his face is pinched and tense, and he works to relax it, sitting back and taking a breath.

“Everyone,” Hyunwoo says, and Kihyun knows he should be watching Hyunwoo, can feel how everyone’s gaze shifts to him, but he’s watching Hoseok smile his soft smile for the new pet. Under the table, he draws the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and clenches his fists against his thighs. He turns to look at Hyunwoo slowly. “We’re here to welcome a new member to Blue Moon House. Minhyuk, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

Kihyun watches the new pet, remembers to smile when Minhyuk makes eye contact with him.

Minhyuk stands, brushing invisible dust from his clothing, and bowing slightly. His voice, when he speaks, is sweet like caramel. “I’m Lee Minhyuk,” he says to the group. “I’m coming from a House by City Hall. I’m excited to be here, now. Please take care of me.”

He sits down again, looking to Hoseok and receiving a nod from the master. Minhyuk beams. Kihyun feels something twist in his chest and pushes it down, stifles it. They go around the table introducing themselves and noting how long they’ve been at Blue Moon. Kihyun is surprised to share that two months have already passed, and the conversation flows from there as they eat. When Minhyuk asks each one of them to share what they like best about Blue Moon, Kihyun looks at Hoseok, but stays quiet.

Changkyun and Jooheon both appreciate the gifts they receive from their clients, while Hyungwon loves being given the freedom to have personal time for shopping in a great neighborhood for it.

“And you, Kihyun?” Minhyuk asks, as Kihyun tears his gaze away from looking at Hoseok. Minhyuk’s eyes flicker toward the master and back again, focused on the pet. “What do you like most?”

Kihyun’s mind blanks, and he bites his lip, allows his training to take over. “The clients,” he says, the first word that his brain supplies.

Minhyuk nods as though in understanding.

Kihyun doesn’t see Hoseok frown.

.

Minhyuk receives the same tour of the House that Kihyun received his first morning here. He is guided through the parlor by Hyunwoo and Hoseok, who show him the private rooms stemming from the parlor also. He’s brought upstairs to be shown his room, the bathrooms, the master suite. They stay in the master suite, after, and Kihyun holes himself up in Hyungwon’s room, watching Hyungwon try a new look with his makeup for the evening.

In the late afternoon, Kihyun goes to get ready for the evening also. He has two client appointments lined up, one who is a regular and one who is new. Tonight’s outfit is leather leggings and a slinky top that leaves his arms bare. Bare feet, too. Everyone will be dressed similarly. Kihyun changes in his room, allowing himself to linger in front of the full-length mirror beside his closet. His collar stands out starkly at his neck, plain and simple. Kihyun frowns, walking over to his vanity to work on his eye makeup.

He’s putting the finishing touches to his winged eyeliner when there’s a knock at his door. He straightens immediately in anticipation. “Come in.”

The door opens. It’s Minhyuk, dressed the same as Kihyun. There’s a flush and glow to his skin that screams sex, and his hair looks mussed in the back. Kihyun tries very hard not to let disappointment show on his face, but Minhyuk must notice it anyway.

Minhyuk closes the door behind him. “Did you think I was master Hoseok?”

Kihyun flushes, turning back to the mirror at his vanity to check his eyes. They pop.

“I saw you earlier, you know,” Minhyuk says. “At lunch. Looking at him.” 

Kihyun puts tint on his lips, a subtle pink color. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says.

“It’s okay,” Minhyuk says. He walks forward and sits on the bed, bouncing slightly with a serene smile on his face. “I won’t tell anyone. I just wanted to tell you that I noticed. I don’t know how it is here yet, but at my old House, pets don’t fall in love with their masters.”

Kihyun clenches his fingers tight around the vial of tint before carefully placing it back in the vanity. His cheeks are hot but his blood feels cold. “I _really_ don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, voice steely.

Minhyuk frowns, the look on his face one of confusion. “Maybe I was wrong, then.” After a moment of looking Kihyun up and down, he stands. “Anyway, I’m looking forward to tonight. I guess I’ll see you later.” At the door, Minhyuk turns back one last time. He points to his collarbone and says, “You’ve got a little something. Right here.”

Kihyun turns back to the mirror when the door closes again, alone. He pulls the collar of his top down to reveal the bruise in full. It’s purple and red and tender, a reminder of Hoseok’s teeth.

.

That night Hoseok does not come find him when the evening is over, doesn’t steal into his room, into his bed. Kihyun sleeps fitfully, cold and restless.

The next evening is not much better. Kihyun gets ready with Hyungwon and descends the steps into a parlor filled with herbaceous smoke that makes his eyes water. He has three client appointments tonight, and he takes the first two one by one into a private room where the smoke is a little less pervasive. One of the clients likes the image of him on his knees, his eyes watering, and gives him a heavy tip.

Every time he emerges from the private room his gaze drifts to the table where Hoseok and Hyunwoo are sitting, purveyors and sometimes interceptors. Sometimes even clients come for them and not for the pets. Minhyuk sits between them tonight like he did the night previously. Whispering in their ears and making them laugh. He lays a hand on Hoseok’s thigh and leans in close to him, almost falling into Hoseok’s lap. Kihyun’s palms are dry and hot as he watches, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Minhyuk touches Hoseok’s jaw with his long fingers, turning their faces toward each other, and kisses him on the lips.

Kihyun looks away, knowing just how that kiss would feel, how soft Hoseok’s lips would be against his, and admonishes himself, biting the inside of his cheek to ward off the swell of feeling in his chest. Minhyuk was right; he is only a pet, after all. He has no claim over Hoseok or his attentions.

.

Sleep escapes him again that night, and then during the day his body seems to function on autopilot in an attempt to sustain him. By the end of the day, Kihyun is starting to fray at the edges trying to convince himself he doesn’t miss waking up to Hoseok’s sleeping face, doesn’t miss Hoseok’s lips and soft praises, his hands and skilled fingers, the way he’d look at Kihyun when he thought no one was paying attention.

Kihyun paces his room in sweats and a hoodie. He hasn’t showered yet and he didn’t go down to join the others for breakfast, claiming a headache. In truth he hadn’t wanted to look at Minhyuk’s bright face and perfect smile. Minhyuk, who always seems to know exactly what to do and say and feel and think. Who’s had Hoseok’s attention ever since he stepped foot in Blue Moon. Hoseok has spoken to Kihyun a few times over the past few days, but it’s nothing compared to how it was just days before.

He feels ignored and unwanted. Like an unnecessary presence.

Kihyun’s heart starts to thrum in his chest like a hummingbird's wings. His breath comes too short, and then he's gasping. He feels the way he used to feel when he was being punished back at his old house, locked away in isolation for an amount of time only known to the master doling the punishment. Anxiety claws up his throat. He’s been performing his duties at a perfunctory level at best, distracted, and knows he can’t continue this way for much longer without being noticed for his mistakes, without being punished.

He whimpers, his body craving a comforting touch. He needs someone to tell him he’ll be alright. He thinks of the gravel in Hoseok’s voice when he first wakes up and feels his knees threaten to buckle underneath him. His legs manage to carry him out of his room and down the hall, down to the master suite, and he counts his blessings that he doesn’t run into anyone. A few of the pets are probably still downstairs, finishing their meals. He knocks on the door, feeling like a wave about to crest.

It’s Hyunwoo who answers, still in pajama bottoms and a soft white tee, and for a second everything inside of Kihyun seems to freeze. The master blinks slowly, registering Kihyun’s presence, and then his eyes widen. “ _Kihyun_ ,” he says, opening his arms and Kihyun crashes into his chest, his breathing erratic, breath leaving him completely when Hyunwoo scoops him up under his knees and shoulders, carrying him to the bed.

He feels the soft mattress under him next, and then Hyunwoo’s arms are around him again, holding him against his chest with his face pressed into the soft cotton of his shirt. “Shh, shh,” Hyunwoo says. “Breathe, pet.”

Kihyun _is_ breathing, only his throat seems to have closed up, air whistling past the constricted pathway. He feels Hyunwoo rubbing his hand up and down his back, hears him taking exaggerated breaths, and tries to imitate the movement.

The image of a small, windowless room, the sound of the lock holding fast outside of the door, slowly fades from his mind.

By the time he comes out of it he's lightheaded, and he can feel cold sweat at his hairline and temples. Hyunwoo holds him still, his heartbeat strong in his chest.

“Was it your head? Does it still hurt, pet?”

He nods, because that is easier than telling Hyunwoo the truth.

“I'm sorry you're hurting,” Hyunwoo says, his fingers moving up to the base of Kihyun's skull. There, he massages Kihyun's scalp gently, and Kihyun feels himself relax further.

The touch calms him and drains him. He wants to stay here forever, in someone's hold. “Where is Hoseok?” he asks.

Hyunwoo's fingers stop for a moment and Kihyun presses his skull back against them, a silent plea for him to continue. He does. “He left with Minhyuk before breakfast to show him around the neighborhood. He'll be back later this afternoon.”

“Why aren't you with them?”

“I have some work to do,” Hyunwoo responds. “And I didn't want to leave you alone with a headache. Kihyunnie, was it this bad this morning, too? Why didn't you say anything?”

“It wasn't this bad this morning,” Kihyun mumbles into Hyunwoo's shirt, feeling miserable at the continued lie. “Please don't tell Master Hoseok.”

“He’ll worry,” Hyunwoo says.

“He won’t if he doesn’t know.” A wave of exhaustion washes over him suddenly, and Kihyun yawns, rubbing his eyes with his fists after, still curled up against Hyunwoo.

The master chuckles, his fingers traveling higher to scratch over Kihyun’s scalp. The feeling sends pleasant shivers down the pet’s spine. “Like a kitten,” Hyunwoo mutters affectionately. “I’ll just tell Hoseok you were feeling unwell, is all. Do you feel up to working tonight?”

“I can work,” Kihyun says quickly, shaking his head. The panic sparks within him again low in his belly, but Hyunwoo notices, and stems it quickly.

“We don’t have our pets work if they’re sick. House policy.”

“I’m fine,” Kihyun insists stubbornly, feeling his eyelids start to droop at Hyunwoo’s gentle petting. “I can work.”

“Rest,” Hyunwoo says. Kihyun feels a kiss placed at the crown of his forehead. His eyes are closed. In the next moment, he is asleep.

.

The parlor is alive tonight with guests and clients. While Jooheon and Changkyun take private clients, Hyungwon and Kihyun work the room, serving drinks and dancing when called upon. Kihyun glances back at where Hyunwoo and Hoseok are sitting, Minhyuk perched on the edge of Hoseok’s seat like a well-groomed Persian.

It’s been three days, now; surely Minhyuk is ready to take on clients or at least roam the floor, Kihyun thinks. He himself had insisted on getting to work quickly, showing his worth to the House he would call home.

But Minhyuk seems content to play idly with Hoseok for as long as he wants. Kihyun scowls, remembering his brief conversation with Hoseok when the pair had returned to Blue Moon from their morning adventures in the city. Hoseok had stopped by Kihyun’s room as he was getting ready for the evening, asking if his headache was still present. When Kihyun snapped, “ _I’m fine_ ,” Hoseok had nodded and not inquired further. The drinks on Kihyun’s tray in his hand tremble together as he recalls the stiff line of Hoseok’s shoulders in retreat.

“Hey, _pet_ ,” a guest drawls, a hand coming to rest on Kihyun’s hip. He turns and the man pulls him closer to where he’s seated on the sofa, his knees wide apart. “What are you looking at?”

Kihyun hands the man his drink. He’s older, a businessman probably in his forties, and with a small group of other forty-something businessmen in various states of undress in their suits and ties around a table. Two of the men on the sofa and the other two in the chairs bookending the table. Kihyun slowly passes the drinks around, the hand on his hip rubbing over the curve of his ass and then squeezing. The uniform tonight is silk bottoms and jewelry, so Kihyun imagines he can feel every whirl of the man’s fingerprints pressing against his skin. He knows he looks good in the gold body chain around his belly, bangles on his wrists, a stack of necklaces dripping from around his throat under the collar. He’d put in the extra effort, thinking that at least if Hoseok were too busy paying attention to Minhyuk, he’d get Hyunwoo’s and everyone else’s attention.

“Looking at you, of course,” Kihyun answers coyly. The man laughs, and his friends laugh around him. Kihyun is sure to swivel his hips when he leaves the group to serve another, and then it’s back to the bar to make another round of drinks. 

Hyungwon is there, preparing drinks for his guests as well. “Handsy,” he mutters under his breath.

Kihyun smirks at him and shrugs. On the way back to the group of businessmen he chances a glance at his masters’ table again, meeting Hoseok’s heated gaze. He looks away quickly, feeling both caught and thrilled.

The group of businessmen are well into their drink, so he stays and he flirts, drumming up their egos, skimming flirtatious fingers over the necks of their shirts. They could become clients tonight or in the near future, and regardless of either, they’re likely to leave a big tip for Kihyun’s services.

“So pretty,” one of them says, letting his hands wander over Kihyun’s hips. “All wrapped up in chains.”

Kihyun shivers. Out of impulse, he lets his gaze wander back to Hoseok, but Hoseok is laughing at something Minhyuk has said, and then there are fingers squeezing Kihyun’s chin, forcing his head the other way.

“What are you looking at?” the man asks. His cheeks are slightly red and he teeters on his feet.

“You,” Kihyun says softly, cautiously.

Someone stands behind Kihyun, chest pressed against his back, an unfamiliar presence. Alarms go off in Kihyun’s head as the man in front of him sways. His hand catches under Kihyun’s chin again and then he’s holding his hand against Kihyun’s mouth, muffling him. “Doesn’t look like it,” he says. “Pay attention, _pet_.”

When the man leans in closer, lips puckering, Kihyun’s insides churn and he raises his knee between them reflexively, ramming the joint in the man’s lower belly, close to his groin. The man grunts, doubling over, and shocked silence descends over the group. When he stands, the guest snaps the back of his hand across Kihyun’s face, and Kihyun buckles to the floor.

“What the _hell_?” one of the men says. “Soo, you’re crazy.”

There’s blood on Kihyun’s lip. He can taste it. His ears are ringing and hot. It takes a moment for him to get his bearings again, and when he does, Minhyuk and Hoseok are there. Behind them, Hyunwoo is already dragging the offender across the floor to the exit as his friends follow, apologetic, begging for their names not to be blacklisted.

“Are you okay?” Minhyuk asks. His finger brushes over a tender spot on Kihyun’s cheek, and Kihyun winces. “You’re bleeding,” Minhyuk says. “Motherfucker was wearing a ring. A band, though, thank god. I don’t think it will scar.”

He can feel everyone in the room watching. Hoseok is watching. He feels hot and cold all at once, and his hands won’t stop shaking.

“Let’s get you upstairs,” Hoseok whispers, helping Kihyun stand. Kihyun’s knees don’t work the first few attempts, and he apologizes clumsily, the words tumbling from his mouth. Hoseok hushes him, and Kihyun shuts up, sealing his lips tight.

“Should I come with you?” Minhyuk asks, his hand warm across Kihyun’s lower back.

Kihyun registers Hoseok hesitating before shaking his head. “Please help Hyungwon clean up.”

 _The mess that I made_ , Kihyun thinks guiltily. Gradually, as they walk up the steps together, Hoseok’s arm secure around Kihyun’s waist, the conversation picks back up in the parlor. Minhyuk seems to step into the role seamlessly, cleaning up and attending to the other guests.

Hoseok doesn’t bring Kihyun to the pet’s room, but to the master suite, where he walks Kihyun into the en-suite bathroom, closes the toilet seat, and sits him down on top of it. Kihyun's fingers are still trembling and he tries to make them keep still, gripping his knees with his hands. Hoseok opens the cabinets over the sink in the bathroom with too much force, finding and taking out the first aid kit. He slams the cabinet shut, breathing hard.

Had he been this angry downstairs? Kihyun curls into himself on his seat, cautious, trying to steady his breaths. He can feel blood traveling down the side of his face from the small cut on his cheek.

“Why,” Hoseok growls, opening the first aid kit so hard that the tubes of antibacterial gel and bandages fly across the counter, “didn’t you say anything?”

The tears catch Kihyun unaware, drops staining the silk of his pants darker. Then suddenly his chest is heaving as he cries. All he knows is that Hoseok was uninterested and now he’s angry, and disappointed, and it’s Kihyun’s own fault. “I’m sorry,” he manages to hiccup between sobs.

Hoseok is there in a moment, kneeling before him, brushing at his tears gently. All traces of anger gone. “Oh, pet,” he says. “No, I’m sorry. I was upset. I was worried for your safety. I shouldn’t have asked you that. What can I do?”

He lifts his hands but hesitates as though he’s afraid to touch Kihyun, and Kihyun cries harder, the stress of the past few days, the anxiety that Hyunwoo had mollified, the terror of being physically assaulted whirling together inside of him like a tornado. He just wants Hoseok to touch him, to look at him, to tell him he’s beautiful. “Don’t put me away,” Kihyun cries, thinking of small, windowless rooms. “ _Hold me_.”

Hoseok does, closing the distance between them, his arms coming tight around Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun feels a pressure release in his chest, a sort of lock clicking into place. “I would never put you away,” Hoseok promises. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’ve been an idiot, haven’t I?”

Kihyun nods against Hoseok’s neck but doesn’t vocalize his agreement, though he thinks Hoseok gets the message anyway.

“I’m supposed to take care of you,” Hoseok continues. “I’m so sorry.”

Kihyun presses himself closer to Hoseok. He’s being lifted from his seat. He’s getting blood on the shoulder of Hoseok’s white shirt. He pulls back for a moment and rubs the pad of his thumb over the spot, but it only stains the fabric pink instead. Hoseok carries him to bed, and they sit against the headboard, Kihyun curled up in Hoseok’s lap. After his cries become the occasional sniffle, Hoseok sighs and says, “What’s going on in your head, Kihyunnie?”

Kihyun’s forehead is resting on Hoseok’s shoulder. “I got blood on Master’s shirt,” he mumbles, exhausted.

“Baby, that’s okay,” Hoseok says, squeezing his arms tighter around Kihyun once. “What else are you thinking?”

“That,” Kihyun says, licking his lips, “Master’s angry with me.”

“I’m not angry with you at all,” Hoseok explains. He kisses the top of Kihyun’s head. “I’m angry at the man who hurt you. I’m angry we let him in. None of that was your fault -- do you understand?”

Slowly, Kihyun lets the words sink in. He doesn’t truly believe them, and maybe he never will, but he believes them enough, like a lie he tells himself. He nods, and Hoseok kisses the top of his head again.

“Good boy,” Hoseok says, and warmth blossoms inside of Kihyun’s chest, at his cheeks. He likes being good for Hoseok. “What else is going on in your head, baby?”

Kihyun thinks of Minhyuk, beautiful and enthusiastic and surprisingly kind. A much better pet than Kihyun. The glow from the praise sours in his stomach, and he says, “That Master doesn’t want me anymore.”

Hoseok’s heartbeat skips in his chest. Kihyun can hear it. His master exhales and says, “Oh, Kihyun, _no_.” Hoseok coaxes him to sit up, and he looks Kihyun in the eyes when he says, “I still want you. _So much_.”

“Then why,” Kihyun argues, feeling himself start to break down again. Hoseok just looks at him so softly he can’t bear it, not if it doesn’t mean what he wants it to mean. “Why have you been ignoring me?”

The expression on Hoseok’s face drops. His mouth falls open but no sound comes out. The moment passes when he gulps like a fish out of water. “ _God_ ,” he says. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t ignoring -- I spent a lot of time with Minhyuk, didn’t I?” Kihyun doesn’t have to nod or say anything; Hoseok can read it in his eyes. “New pets take time getting used to a new House, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says gently, sighing when Kihyun doesn’t respond. “I’m learning, too. Learning about you, and what you need. I’m sorry I overlooked this. It must have been very confusing.”

This time Kihyun does nod. The cut at his cheek flares with a hot flash of pain, and he raises a hand to it, but Hoseok is faster, holding onto his wrist. 

“Let’s clean it, first,” Hoseok says. He goes to fetch the first aid kit from the bathroom and tends to Kihyun in bed, humming under his breath all the while. There are no claustrophobic rooms here, Kihyun tells himself, only the thoughts in his head. And Hoseok seems to want to draw them out, to see them bare and naked in the light. Maybe one day, they’ll dissolve like shadows.

“Almost done,” Hoseok says. He’s rubbing antiseptic on the cut with a wand. Kihyun shifts in Hoseok’s lap, comfortable. His master places a bandage on his cheek. When he’s finished, he lays Kihyun down on the bed and kisses him, careful of his cut. Kihyun’s body arches towards Hoseok like he’s being pulled by strings, but Hoseok presses him down, his body flush against Kihyun’s, the kiss ending chastely. “In the morning,” Hoseok says.

Kihyun’s cheeks flare again, with a different sort of heat. Hoseok’s smile for him is radiant like the sun.

.

Kihyun wakes when Hoseok returns to spoon against his back, pressing kisses along his shoulders smelling like fresh mint from brushing his teeth. Each kiss feels like petals against Kihyun's skin, and he sighs and turns in Hoseok's hold with a smile already on his lips.

Hoseok laughs, the sound coming from low in his belly, and kisses Kihyun on the lips when he is able. “Did I wake you, pet?” he asks. Kihyun hums in affirmation, and Hoseok laughs again, kissing Kihyun's nose and holding him around the waist. Their legs are tangled together under the sheets, warm.

“Master Hyunwoo didn't come to bed?” Kihyun asks groggily, his eyes still half-closed. He feels well-rested but doesn't want to move from Hoseok's arms.

“Stayed with Hyungwon, I think,” Hoseok says. His fingers run through Kihyun's hair and Kihyun tilts his head towards the touch, sighing contently. “Oh, Kihyun,” Hoseok says. “Your cheek.”

It's tender and swollen. Kihyun knows it's probably bruising, too, purple and red and blue, and tries to hide his face by turning away, but Hoseok keeps him there, kisses the spot under his eye and above the bruising. “Hoseok,” Kihyun whispers, his voice thin, his body wanting.

Hoseok's legs shift. His knee slips between Kihyun's thighs and lingers there as they kiss. Kihyun's head is light, like he's floating. He moans against Hoseok's lips and clutches his shoulders, drinking him in. Then he starts to squirm. Hoseok notices and pulls back, a questioning look on his face.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Kihyun whispers, embarrassed.

Hoseok's smile only widens. “Go, cutie. You can use my toothbrush, too. I'll still be here.”

Kihyun leaves the bed reluctantly and tiptoes to the en-suite, his skin pebbling in the chilly morning air. When he returns a few minutes later, Hoseok is in the same position he had been in when he left, and it's easy for Kihyun to slide between the sheets and nestle against him again. Easy for him to close the distance between their lips, to kiss him.

But Hoseok pulls back again too soon, a twinkle in his eye. 

Hoseok says, “I have a gift for you.”

Kihyun blinks, dazed at the sudden change. “A what?” 

“A gift,” Hoseok repeats, brushing Kihyun's hair back from his forehead. “I was going to wait to give it to you after 100 days as is customary, but…”

Kihyun's heart starts to beat faster in his chest, and blood rushes to his ears and cheeks. “But what?”

Hoseok smiles at him, eyes fond. “But I'm selfish,” he says.

He rolls away from Kihyun and his upper body disappears behind the edge of the bed as he rummages underneath it. When he emerges, there's a package in his hands, a small box about the twice the size of his hand and wrapped in light pink tissue and tied with a silver bow.

Kihyun sits up, pulling the comforter over his lap, and Hoseok hands it over into Kihyun's waiting hands. He looks between the package and his master, a question on his tongue, but Hoseok anticipates it and answers, “Go ahead, baby.”

Kihyun warms at the term of endearment, and slips the bow from the package with careful fingers. With the tissue, he is less careful, and when it rips he looks up at Hoseok again to gauge his reaction, only to find him smiling still. Finally, the box is bare in his hands. It is silver like the bow. Kihyun brushes over the surface of it with his palm, tempted to shake the whole thing to guess what's inside.

But he's impatient, after all, and takes the lid off the box instead.

He gasps, eyes wide. Nestled in white tissue is a collar, coiled twice around itself. The leather is soft, black, feathery to the touch. Kihyun scoops it into his fingers like it is water, holding his breath. Silver studs about the size of his smallest fingernail form a single line down the entire strip, their points just shy of too sharp. The ring in the middle is smooth, a perfect circle.

“Do you like it?” Hoseok asks, a note of uncertainty in his voice that Kihyun hasn't heard before. “I thought the spikes suited you. I actually got it when I went out with Minhyuk...”

“Will you -- can you--” Kihyun says, words tripping over themselves. He takes a deep breath and tries again. “Will you put it on me?”

“Of course, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun shuffles closer to Hoseok on his knees, sitting back and bowing his head, holding his breath. His heart beats so fast he thinks it might burst through his chest, but the accompanying giddiness makes him smile. Hoseok's fingers work the clasp open behind his neck, his arms on either side of Kihyun. Kihyun sighs audibly when the clasp releases, and with it a weight he couldn't shake or identify before. The plain leather collar looks small in Hoseok's hands.

Hoseok starts to put the old collar in the silver box, but Kihyun shifts in his seat and says, “No, throw it away, Master.”

Hoseok is silent. Kihyun bites his bottom lip and waits. Then Hoseok's hand is on the back of his neck, warm and solid and wonderful. “Of course, Kihyunnie,” he says again.

The new collar is already as soft as butter when Hoseok winds it around Kihyun's neck. It settles into place like it has always belonged there, the ring falling just below the swell of his throat. Hoseok fastens the clasp and sits back, admiring.

“Stunning.”

Kihyun touches the leather, self-conscious. When he looks up to meet Hoseok's eyes he finds him staring with unabashed want and desire. He licks his lips. “Thank you,” he says, arousal starting to pool low in his gut. The collar means Hoseok has been thinking about him, wanting him. That the House wants him. That he belongs here.

Hoseok kisses him. It isn't like any kiss they've shared before; there's something more to it -- something Kihyun can't place but craves. Hoseok kisses him like Kihyun is the air he breathes, and they come together with urgency, Hoseok's hands tugging at Kihyun's pants, Kihyun's arms circling Hoseok's broad shoulders tightly.

When they are both naked save for the collar around Kihyun's neck, Hoseok lays Kihyun down on the sheets with such care Kihyun trembles with it, holding onto Hoseok tightly, feeling needy and small. “ _Master_ ,” he says, just to say it, just to see that spark ignite behind Hoseok’s eyes that seems to directly fuel the heat in Kihyun’s blood.

“God, Kihyun,” Hoseok murmurs, running his fingertips down the planes of Kihyun’s chest and trailing kisses in their wake, “the things you could make me do.”

It sounds odd, coming from Hoseok. Wasn’t Kihyun the pet and Hoseok the master, and shouldn’t it be the other way around? Kihyun doesn’t much care further, though, because then Hoseok is leaving him to throw open the drawer in the bedside table and to take out the lube and a condom, and when he returns to settle between Kihyun’s thighs, Hoseok ducks his head and then his lips are around Kihyun’s dick, licking and sucking, and Kihyun arches his back in pleasure, his thoughts leaving him.

He can feel Hoseok’s tongue soft around the underside of his dick, Hoseok’s lips forming a tight seal around the head. Hoseok takes him shallowly, teasing him with wet heat, bobbing his head only a few times before pulling off with a grin. He coaxes Kihyun’s thighs farther apart with gentle taps to Kihyun’s knees, and when he puts his mouth on Kihyun again he’s also pressing a slicked finger against the tight furl of Kihyun’s hole.

“Hoseok!” Kihyun whines, throwing his head back at the unexpected feeling. He shudders as Hoseok’s mouth envelopes him and his finger moves against him, rubbing, teasing him open. Slowly, his hips find a rhythm and he rocks in small movements, into Hoseok’s mouth and then against the pressure of his fingers, and then Hoseok is inside of him.

Kihyun shudders again, a high, keening whine escaping him. His whole body is flushed and wanting. Hoseok pumps his finger in and out a few times before adding a second, stretching Kihyun. His skilled fingers find Kihyun’s prostate and press and rub against it, over and over until everything Kihyun is feels hot and tight. A spasm of pleasure runs down his spine to his toes, and he feels his dick move in Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok pulls off of him again, says, “You can come, Kihyunnie.”

The orgasm hits him as soon as Hoseok’s words finish. He comes with Hoseok’s fingers still inside of him, clenching around them. He makes a mess on his own stomach and is about to whine when Hoseok takes his other hand and swipes his fingers through the mess and licks them clean. Kihyun shivers; despite the orgasm he feels like his arousal is still building. Hoseok starts to move his fingers again and Kihyun, overstimulated, moans out loud. 

“That’s right, baby,” Hoseok whispers, mesmerized. He adds more lube and another finger, and Kihyun nearly cries.

“Please,” he says, his voice shaking, “I want you.”

Hoseok’s eyes darken. He takes his fingers out slowly, one by one. Kihyun’s knees shake with the effort and anticipation as Hoseok slots himself against Kihyun. He thrusts against the crease between Kihyun’s hip and thigh, sliding his dick over Kihyun’s skin.

“Please,” Kihyun begs again, reaching for him, as Hoseok slips on the condom.

“The most impatient pet I’ve ever been with,” Hoseok says, chuckling. He shifts one of Kihyun’s legs to wrap around his hip, taps the other with a silent command. Kihyun gets the picture quickly, and wraps both legs tight around Hoseok’s middle. Then Hoseok is guiding his dick into Kihyun, concentrating. Kihyun gasps when he feels the head of Hoseok’s dick breach him, full and lush. Hoseok’s hands find his and hold on, and he moves Kihyun’s arms over his head onto the pillow as he stretches out over him, hovering over Kihyun on his elbows. Like this, they are matched, noses nearly touching, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Hoseok says.

“It won’t hurt.”

Hoseok shakes his head. “ _Tell me_.”

Slowly, Kihyun nods, and Hoseok, satisfied, starts to push. Kihyun’s fingers grasp tighter around Hoseok’s. He gasps. He’s taken Hoseok before but each time feels different, and today it feels like Hoseok is filling him up in all the spaces he never knew he had. He throws his head to the side and gasps, and Hoseok stops.

“No, I’m fine,” Kihyun says, moving his hips to get a little friction. “Just -- full.”

Hoseok drops down a small distance to kiss him, humming against his mouth. When Kihyun gasps as Hoseok starts to move again, his master explores the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Hoseok pulls back when he can push no further, fully seated inside of Kihyun. “Okay?” he asks, slightly breathless, two spots of color high on his cheeks.

Kihyun darts up to kiss him again, his own dick curving against his belly. “Please move.”

Hoseok starts slow at first, like he’s afraid he’ll hurt him. He releases Kihyun’s hands so that Kihyun’s arms can wrap around his neck and draw him in, and Hoseok’s fingers play with the leather of the pet’s collar as they breathe against each other, as Hoseok starts to move faster, and faster, his pounding thorough and rhythmic, until Kihyun is moaning and gasping in a steady stream.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hoseok growls against Kihyun’s neck. “Kihyun, I’m gonna -- you’re so fucking--”

Whatever he says next is lost in a shout as Hoseok starts to come, his hips pumping against Kihyun hard enough and fast enough to slap skin against skin. Kihyun wishes he weren’t wearing the condom, so he could feel him spill inside of him, thick and wet. Hoseok wraps a hand around Kihyun also, pumping him in time with his thrusts, urging him to climax again, and he does, into Hoseok’s hand.

“Beautiful,” Hoseok says as Kihyun starts to come down from it. “So fucking beautiful.”

.

After, Kihyun drifts off. When he awakens, he’s clean, and Hoseok sits against the headboard on one side of him and Hyunwoo on the other. From the light seeping in through the curtains, it looks like it’s late afternoon.

Hyunwoo smiles down at him, noticing he’s awake. He’s wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms already, despite how early it is. Kihyun notices he himself is wearing one of Hyunwoo’s shirts also, and a pair of Hoseok’s briefs. “How are you feeling, Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Fine,” Kihyun whispers, voice hoarse. His hands find the soft leather collar around his neck, and he feels for the spikes. Just to make sure it was real. “Fine,” he says again with a small smile.

“We were worried about you,” Hyunwoo continues. “Here, sit up for a moment.” He holds his arm up and out for Kihyun to curl under, so Kihyun does, nestled against his chest. He feels Hoseok move, too, closer and tighter, pressed into Kihyun’s other side. “Do you know why we were worried about you?”

Kihyun looks down and bites his lips. He looks back to Hoseok to see if he can glean any answers from him, but Hoseok is no help, looking at Kihyun with serious eyes. “Um,” Kihyun says in a small voice. “I don’t know.”

Hyunwoo’s arm is heavy and warm, secure. It wraps around Kihyun tighter. “You didn’t tell us we were hurting you,” he says.

Kihyun almost recoils, almost pushes him away, but he only says, “You weren’t.”

“We’re not talking about physically,” Hoseok says. Kihyun shifts so that he can look at him more comfortably. “If you’re feeling down, or confused, or anything like that, we want you to tell us. Kihyun, you won’t get in trouble for things like that here. We’re going to keep an eye out as best we can but...we can’t know everything that’s going on in your head.”

“I,” Kihyun starts, looking back and forth between them, his chest swelling with feeling, his eyes starting to feel heavy. “I don’t know how to talk about it. I’ve never -- had to.”

Hoseok’s thumb swipes under his eye to catch a tear. The other cheek, still bruised, feels wet. “That’s okay, baby,” he says. “We’ll help you.”

“Okay,” Kihyun sniffs, feeling small again. He pulls at Hoseok’s arm until it’s across his belly and settles back against the pillows, wrapped up with them both, the place Kihyun is starting to think of as home.

.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated. come find me on twitter @andnowforyaya <3


End file.
